It's a Great View from the Shadow Realm
by ShamanQueens
Summary: We all know Pegasus was sent to the Shadow Realm after Duelist Kingdom thanks to Bakura's handywork. With some left over energy from the millenium eye what does he get up to this time?
1. Let me out of here!

Well this is the sequel to 'Pegasus' Hidden Cameras'. You probably don't need to read it to understand this one, but it is worth a read, it's funny!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It's a Great View from the Shadow Realm**

**Chapter 1: Let me out of here!**

I don't know how long I've been in the Shadow Realm, unfortunately I wasn't wearing a watch when Bakura sent me here (grrr, he will pay, eventually, when I get out of here, if I get out of here. No, stop that train of thought, I will get out, eventually, sigh, I give up). It's really boring aswell. All I do all day is float around in the grey clouds, not particularly going anywhere or doing anything. Since I got sent by the more insane version of Bakura I thought I'd have killer monsters to deal with, though not having them is probably better since I am wearing my best suit and all, wouldn't want it to get damaged.

One thing I have noticed is there are portals, which I think I can see because of some left over millenium eye energy. I tried to get out but just ended with a very bruised shoulder, but some they seem to have different worlds in them, like there was this one with a big orange dinosaur and a wolf with some children, God knows what that was meant to be, but I just want to find the one with Domino City in so I can see Yugi get beaten, and then I can laugh at him till my hearts content and also to keep an eye on Bakura (grrr, I will get you!) Heh Heh heh, found the right portal.

Well let's put this left over millenium energy to good use. I spy with my little eye, Joey, in dog costume. Aww, how cute. Though I wonder how he got into that predicament. Oh, I see, Duke Devlin, my young fan, with wierd make-up and jewellry tastes, has beaten Joey and that was probably part of the deal, he's learning how to be successful already. (My successor in the making, it makes my heart leap with joy). And he's facing Yugi, hope he beats him at his own game, well with his own game.

Noooo, the portals closing. I think I forgot to mention that, now I'll have to find it again. Damn it. I want to see Yugi go down, way down. Well, see you later. I'm off portal hunting and it could take awhile. The Shadow Realm, is rather big, and grey, and cloudy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First chapter finished and a lot sooner than I thought it would be. Thanks for reading and please review. I'd also like to know what you thought of the other world aspect and if I should expand on it.

Until next time


	2. Some Things Never Change

Thanks for the reviews and finally the next chapter, sorry guys for making you wait over half a year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**It's a Great view from the Shadow Realm**

**Chapter 2: Some Things Never Change**

What a surprise. The moment I found the right portal was when my young successor (may I mention again, he has bad taste, seriously!) was beaten by Yugi. Some things never change. Grr, stupid Pharaoh, it's like two on one, well that's my excuse anyways.

Well, moving onto a more happy point, being non-corporeal isn't bad. No eating, no sleeping, no drinking, though I do miss my wine and my bunny comics (sniffles), but getting to spy on my mortal enemy is just as fun, apart from when he always wins, but seeing him sweat under the pressure always cheers me up (Mwahahahaha) and I don't get sore throats anymore, so have been doing a lot of evil laughing lately, been practising, though no one can hear me (sniffles again).

Anyways, back to the spying, and Yugi just gave the puzzle to a dark, cloaked stranger. What is he doing, the dimwit, but if I knew he would let me look at it by just asking it would have saved me a lot of trouble in the future, and I wouldn't be stuck here now. I will have my revenge... eventually. No went through that last chapter, will …not ….get lost …in …that ….train of …thought ….again. Yes! Suppressed by my will power, which will now be directed at getting out of here (the fluffy clouds are starting to drive me nuts, I mean I like pretty things, but when you've seen them for as long as I have, they start to get to you….)

I hate them nearly as much as the Pharaoh and that's saying something.

* * *

Well thanks for reading and please review. Hope I haven't lost the knack for writnig these. 

Until next time


End file.
